14 Again
by warriorcats23990
Summary: Marceline and Bubblegum get turned into 14 years old due to one of PB's inventions. Will Finn handle this or will he flip out? What happens when Marceline and Bubblegum get kidnapped by the Lich? And Finn has to choose between the two, the other one will certainly die,. Who will Finn choose, how would he save his two Friends form the lich? more of a MacrcelineXFinn story. Plz R
1. Chapter 1

hola** Guys! heres a new story of adventure time! Marceline and Bubblegum are buds! Yay! Along the story Marceline and Jake start to get along and sorry if the chapter is short, it's just a taste. enjoy! Please Read and Review! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

"Hey,PB" Marceline greeted with a smile as she flew in the candy castle, She and Princess Bubblegum had finally been getting along and not fighting, and now she and Bubblegum hang out all the time, Most of the time,Marceline comes over to her candy castle to just annoy her for fun,And Bubblegum doesn't mind if she comes over all the time.

"Hey, Marceline" Bubblegum replied as she looked up from her chemical bottles,which were on a table.

"What's up?" Marceline asked as she flew over to her and watched her as she slowly grabbed a bottle with yellow liquid.

"Nothing much.." Bubblegum told her as she walked over ta table where a small machine was,It looked like a box with a face and long arms. Bubblegum opened the top and started to pour the yellow liquid inside.

"And, Uh, what are you doing?" Marceline asked as she watched her,curious.

"I'm just making a young-making machine" Bubblegum told the Vampire simply, but got a eyebrow from Marceline.

" It's a machine that can make a person young again." PB said more clearing.

" Oh.." The vampire responded before she started to rub the back of her head awkwardly. "PB..listen..i heard what happened with you and Finn"

Bubblegum seemed to froze as she heard what the Vampire said.

"Is that so?" She asked in a sad voice as she turned to the Vampire.

"Yeah..and..well..im sorry..about..yeah.." Marcelince wasn't really good at saying sorry to people, she was half demon of course. A few days ago Finn had finally asked PB out,she said no, though, she said, even if she was the same age as Finn, she would just think Finn as a brother, and nothing more. After that Finn had a big break down, and Marcelince was there for him, she even made Finn hang out with Bubblegum, even though he said it would be awkward.

"No, it's not your fault, Marcelince." PB told her before she sighed and looked at the ground, " It's mine.."

Marcelince remained quite as she stared at the Princess.

"Well..I do like Finn, but only as a brother or just a close friend, and i knew he liked me from the start.." Bubblegum said slowly.

"oh..Well..im just glad that you guys are still friends" Marcelince smiled weakly. Suddenly the two girls started to hear a buzzing sound coming from the Machine.

"What the! this is not suppose to be happening!" Bubblegum yelled as she turned to it,Smoke was coming from it.

"What do you mean, it's not suppose to-Ah!" Marcelince was suddenly shot with a red lazer that came from the machine, its arms were waving around like crazy. she was thrown to the wall by the force. PB couldn't do anything as she was shot as well, landing on a table near by. Lazers were flying around the two girls groaned as The machine Suddenly blew up and smoke was now filling the room.

"Marcelince! Are you alright?!" Bubblegum asked as she got off the table and looked towards Marcelince's way,What she saw next was shocking. There, right in front of PB was Marcelince, but she looked like she was 14.

Marcelince was staring at Bubblegum as well,shocked as well as her.

"Bubblegum..Why do you look like your 14?" The vampire asked as she rubbed the back of her head, confused.

Bubblegum then started to panic, this was not happening!

"Oh, Glob!" she yelled as she ran back to her young machine, which was now all messed up. what cause the machine to behave like that?

"Pebbles?" Marcelince as she flew over to her placing a hand on her shoulder. " are you alright?"

Bubblegum turned to her, with a shocked face, the vampire looked very young as well. but how could she tell her,She would kill her!, but then again they are good friends..

"Uh, Marcelince.." Bubblegum said slowly as she placed her arms on her shoulders, she looked at her deep in the eyes, " If i tell you something right now, would you flip?"

Marcelince blinked at the princes, what did she mean by that? and of course Marcelince did not now she changed just like Bubblegum.

"uh, no.?" Marceline raised a eyebrow at the young Princess.

Bubblegum took a deep breath as she let go of Marcelines shoulders, she turned around, her back facing the vampire.

"Alright.." Bubblegum finally got it, she knew how to tell her. Bubblegum turned around to see a young confused Marceline, Bubblegum suddenly yelled with wide eyes. " OH,GLOB! MARCELINCE YOU LOOK LIKE YOUR 14!"

The vampire just blinked, confused for a moment, until she let all the words sink in. She was 14?

"..Uhh..ok.." Marceline was confused, Bubblegum said she looked like she was 14? No, that's impossible! Marceline's like 1,000 years old in vampire years, but she was the same age as Bubblegum.

" Here, ill show you!" Bubblegum looked around the room, looking for a mirror she was working on a while back, Marceline just rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her that Bubblegum was looking for a mirror to prove her point.

But it would be impossible, Vampires cant look at themselves in a mirror. Marceline tried many times, but she could not see herself in a mirror.

" Bubblegum? Don't you know that Vampires cant see themselves in mirrors?" Marceline told her as she watched Bubblegum look through a small chest. The vampire just stood there with hands on her hips while she tapped her feet on the ground.

Bubblegum didnt answer her, instead she kept on digging in the chest.

" I found it!" Bubblegum yelled out, she grabbed the mirror out of the chest, she then walked back to the vampire.

"Look for yourself." And with that Bubblegum handed the mirror to a confused vampire, Marceline looked into the mirror, what surpised her was that she had a reflection of herself, what shocked her was that she looked like she was 14. So, Bubblegum was telling the truth! The vampire then looked at herself,she still looked kinda the same, same fangs, same pale skin, hair, everything looked the same, but her clothes seemed a bit bigger on her body and her voice seemed a little more girly.

Marceline looked back at Bubblegum, who was ready for the vampires flip. Far Marceline looked clam and that was good for Bubblegum.

"OH, MY GLOB! WHY DO I LOOK LIKE IM 14 AND HOW CAN I SEE MYSELF IN THIS MIRROR?!" The vampire Suddenly shouted right at her face while still holding thr mirror in her hand,

"Well.. your not really 14.." Bubblegum said clamly. " your around 400 or 500 years old and i made that mirror for you, you said you couldn't see your self, cause you were a vampire. so i made one using science"

This was true, Marceline was around those numbers, but in Bubblegum's age, she was 14. And how did she make a mirror like this, no matter what, Marcelince couldn't see her self,

" i think i know that.." The vampire rolled her eyes as she placed the mirror near a table. " And you made this mirror?..."

" yeah, i did " she walked over to the young machine which was all messed up. " ..So..how to fix this?"

she was asking to herself more then to Marceline, who watched her pace back and fourth in front of her, holding a hand to her chin, deep in thought.

" Soo.." Marceline said breaking the awkwardness between the two. " Im going to go now.."

Bubblegum turned around to see the vampire heading Towards the window,

" Marcelince.. wait..." Bubblegum's voice stopped the vampire in her tracks, she turned around to her. Bubblegum sighed as continued. " I'm sorry all of this happened...the machine wasn't suppose to do that.."

Bubblegum looked at the ground in shame as if she was going to cry. The vampire flew over to her and what surprised them both was that Marcline leaned in and took Bubblegum into a soft firend hug. Bubblegum laid her head on the vampires shoulder,

".. dont be sad, Bubblegum." Marceline told her as she gently rubbed Bubblegum's long hair. " im not mad.."

Marceline pulled away to see a surprised princess

".. your not mad?" Bubblegum asked a bit shocked at the news, she thought the vampire was going to kill her.

" no, im not mad.." Marceline smiled lightly, then she grinned. " I'm cool with it..for now.."

Bubblegum couldn't believe what she was hearing, Marceline used to have a short temper a while back, but it seemed like she got rid of it during the years. and what did she mean that she's cool with it for now, what's going to happen if she isn't herself, Bubblegum gulped at the thought of The vampire killing her.

"oh..ok" Bubblegum was sure that the vampire was going to kill her, but now she was cool with it? She just got turned into a 14 year old for crying out loud!

" Yeah, its cool" Marceline said as she headed towards the window, she was about to fly out , but she stopped and looked back at Bubblegum. " I'm going to hang out with Finn and Jake.. just make sure you fix that thing, K?"

And with that The vampire flew out of the window. Bubblegum walked back to the table the machine was on, she was deep in thought. she was unaware that a certain snail was hiding behind the machine , watching her every move with his dark red eyes..

**yay! hows that for starters? hoped you liked it! till next time! Carmen out! *Jumps out of a window*! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 The Talk

oh,** glob! i totally forgot about Marceline! Since she is a vampire, i forgot that she has to have an umbrella and hat in order to go outside in the sun! Oh, omg! Ill fix that later! But for now lets say that she has a hat and umbrella. oK? Ok People! lets say just say that! Sorry if there's errors, My Computer is old and kinda messed up...so.. Any who on with the story. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure time with Finn and Jake.**

**...**

"so, Finn..watcha got in your hands?" Jake as he pointed to Finn's hands, he seemed to be holding something, but Finn didn't let Jake see. Since his hands were covering the whole thing up. The two friends were just walking in the land of OO. being bored, but Jake was still curious on what his brother had in his hands. But unwear to the two friends, Marceline was flying above them, she was on her **Invisibility** mode as she watched them walk.

"Well..umm" Finn trailed off as he looked down at his hands. A small smile appeared on his face. " It's a little something for Marceline.."

Marceline narrowed her eyes at what Finn was holding, but she couldn't see what he was holding due to the fact that he was covering it with his hands.

"Oohhh.." Jake responded,even though His brother didn't let him see. but he knew what was going on. suddenly A grin was forming on his face " You have a crush on her, don't you?"

"I do Not!" Finn yelled,making both Jake and Marceline jump up a bit. Finn could feel his cheeks turning bright red.

"Hehee..alright bro" Jake smiled, he knew Finn liked Marceline ever since that PB stuff happened. " just let me see what you have for your girlfriend"

" No way! And she's not my girlfriend!" Finn told his brother as he was blushing, pulling his arms away from Jake, before he could see what Finn had. "you have to wait until Marceline sees it"

Marceline was giggling softly on what the two friends were talking about, Finn was funny at how hes face heats up so easily by a simple question. And it wasn't like The vampire liked him or anything. But she wanted to know what Finn had for her. Turning back into her see self, she flew a little closer to them.

" Until i see what, Finn?" The vampire asked in her cool low voice. The two brothers jumped up a bit by her voice. Finn looked at his hands,biting his lip. Jake didn't even want to look at the vampire, he doesn't want to be scared again like last time.

"Oh, hey Marceline.." Finn said as he stared at his hands, a blush was forming on his cheeks. " I was just- AHHH!"

Finn looked up and saw Marceline, But something was wrong, she looked the same, but she looked very young ,she looked like she was 14. Jake looked up and gasped at what he saw.

"W-what happened to you?! Why do you look so young?!" Finn started to panic, he wasn't sure if this was the real Marceline, the last time he checked, Marceline was around 18 years old or 1,000. Maybe this was a lich trick, it has to be or was Finn just going crazy?

"Oh, you know.." The Vampire smiled as she flew down to to the ground, The umbrella in her hand. " One of Bubblegum's inventions went crazy."

" But..but..but.." Finn just standing there, Shocked and speechless, He had never seen her like this before. She looked the same, only she looked like the same height as Finn,maybe a few inches taller. Her hair was still the same. Jake was speechless as well, but he didn't want to do anything to upset the vampire.

"And i know.." Marceline rolled her eyes as she could still feel their big eyes staring at her "So, i look like i'm 14, So what?"

"I..I just..never saw you like that.." Finn said, still not really believing on what he was seeing before his eyes.

"Oh, Really?" Marceline rasied a eyebrow, with a evil smile on her face. " Well, I never saw you 18 years old before."

"Well..I..I.." Finn started to run out of words to say, he was just shocked, more then Jake was.

"So, what's in your hands, Finn?" The Vampire asked, changing the subject.

Finn could feel his cheeks turning red as he looked down at his hands again.

"Well..." Finn removed his hands, Marceline and Jake saw a star necklace in his hands. Marceline gasped as Jake's eye widen. It was a purple start necklace. Slowly, Finn handed it to Marceline. " It's a star necklace for my friend.." 'Friend', Somehow that word sounded weird to Finn.

Marceline just stared at the necklace before she placed it around her neck, it was amazing.

" Thank you, Finn" The vampire went in and hugged Finn,Surprising him and Jake. Finn smiled as he hugged her back,bringing her closer to him. Jake started to growl as they both hugged each other. Marceline grinned as he saw Jake's mad face,She hissed at him, Making the yellow dog jump and take a step back.

" Your Welcome.." Finn blushed as they let go, his face was heating up again. Marceline laughed as he saw Jake hiding behind Finn for protection.

" Dude, i just remembered that i promised Lady, that i would see her today.." Jake said as he slowly started to take walk away from the two friends. This was all getting to weird for him. But he didn't want to get scared to death.

"See ya later, Dude!" The dog called out as he made a run for it. Leaving Finn alone with the Vampire.

"Weenie!" Marceline called out to the dog with a laugh.

"I'm not a Weenie!.. " Jake called out. Finn and Marceline both started to laugh as the dog was out of sight. Finn stared at the vampire,she had a lot of explaining to do. Marceline bit her lip, thinking of a simple way to tell him what happened to her.

"Soo..Marceline.." Finn trailed off as he sat on the ground,while the Vampire floated above the looked at the Pale Vampire, wondering if he should ask how PB's Invention went wrong and how she got turned into a 14 year couldn't help but ask. "How..How did PB's invention go wrong?"

Marceline sighed as she flew down,sitting on the ground across from Finn. The Umbrella still in her hand to block out the sunlight.

"Well..Hmm..How do i start?" The vampire said as she thought for a moment, Finn laughed lightly, Marceline was funny,well at least to Finn she was funny, Finn stayed quite as Marceline continued. " Well, i went to Bubblegum's place for a visit and she was working on a young making machine.."

"A young making Machine?" Finn raised a eyebrow. he had never heard of a name like it was good Marceline and Bubblegum were getting along now and not fighting, it made Finn happy that his friends were getting along well.

"Yeah..it's like a machine..that can make you young.." The Vampire said, Finn nodded. Understanding what she was saying. But a machine that can make you young?

"But..Isn't Bubblegum already young..?" Finn asked, he was a bit confused. why would Bubblegum built a machine like that.

"Well..Yeah, she is.."

"Ohh.."

"But, it's when she get's older. and, well...something went wrong and we both got zapped. Making us both like this.." Finn's eyes widen, Bubblegum was 14 too? Oh, Boy..

**Yay!, Second chapter! Sorry it took so long, i was a bit busy. doing work and redoing work for school to get better grades in school. And yeah...So sorry that this chapter isn't really detailed like the last Sorry that this chapter is short, But i promise the next chapter will be longer and more detailed, Just need a little more time. So..Carmen is out * Jumps in a** **Lake***


	3. Chapter 3

Hey** Guys!:D sorry it took so long! My computer is all messed up and i'm having trouble writing the story And some words would be missing in a sentence, Just tell me and I'll fix it. Soo..Enjoy! I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME!  
**

_"Uh,_ Earth to Finn? You there?" Marceline asked as she waved a hand in front of him, Trying to break his trance. He was staring into space.

"Huh?" Finn blinked as he stared back at the Vampire. A look of confusion written all over his face.

"What's Wrong, Hero?" Marceline asked as she eyed him, while she folded her umbrella and placed it on the ground, She still had her hat and yellow gloves to block of the sun. " You seemed to be in a trance when i told you that me and Bubblegum got turned into 14 year olds."

"Oh,uh Yeah..I'm ok.." Finn smiled Nervously, he was so not thinking about Bubblegum at the moment.

"Are you sure?" Marceline teased as she inched closer to him, she knew what was going on. Finn was dreaming about Bubblegum, of course!

"Y-Yeah, im sure" Finn responded, he could feel his face heat up again as the Vampire was getting closer, Her face was inches away from him. It looked like she was going to kiss him or something. Marceline smiled as she saw his red face.

"Hmm...Why don't we go pay Bubblegum a visit?" The vampire suddenly asked with a grin on her face as inched just a little bit more, It almost looked like their noses were touching.

Finn's face was turning redder by the second as he tried to looked away from her eyes, she was in his space bubble!

"No,.. i don't want to." He said,trying to hide his blush. Marceline was really close to him.

"..To Bad." Was Marceline's response before she lifted him up by the shoulders and flew into the sky.

"Marceline!" Finn yelled in panic as the vampire was holding him in the air. He did not want to see Bubblegum, not after what happened the last time. " Put me down, Right Now!"

"Your wish is my command." Marceline said smoothly before she let go of his shoulders and dropped him.

"AHH!OH, MY GLOB!" Finn was screaming like a girl as he falling to the ground. Luckily for him, before he hit the ground Marceline swooped in and grabbed him,then she took off in the sky again.

"Now.." Marceline grinned as she looked at the shaking Finn she was holding. " Any more wishes?"

Finn was terrified,he was shaking like crazy. This was not what he meant when he said to put her down on the ground.

"No.." The human boy mumbled as Marceline laughed and headed towards the Candy kingdom.

...

As Finn and Marceline reached the Candy kingdom, They started to hear screaming coming from Top of the Candy castle. It was Bubblegum! They also started to hear laughing, it was the Ice King! Finn growled as he heard the Ice king's laugh,that dude was up to no good.

"Finn.." Marceline said as she gently landed him on the ground, and Before he could run to save Bubblegum, She pulled on his hand. Bringing him closer to her. Now they were face to face,Before Marceline said slowly. "I got a plan..Follow my lead."

Finn was a bit confused, but he was blushing, he had never been this close to Marceline. Their face's were only a few inches apart. Finn pulled away, Marceline Grinned before she turned invisible. Finn looked around for her, then he felt a tug on his backpack.

The human boy had totally forgot that Bubblegum was in danger,Snapping out of his daze. Finn ran into the Candy castle.

" AHH! STAY AWAY FROM ME, ICE KING!" Bubblegum's voice rang thought out the castle. Only it sounded sounded young, very young.

"HA-YEAH!" Finn kicked opened Bubblegum's door and gasped, he saw her throwing random stuff at the Ice King.

" For the Last time Ice king!" She roared as she got a glass bottle and threw it at the fat blue man. " I'm not going to be your wife! I'm to young now!" Barely blocking the bottle, Ice king started to throw Ice at her, To freeze her. Only to miss her by a few inches.

"No! your not young! We belong together!" Ice king laughed,As he was about to throw ice at her and Finn, he was suddenly started to float mid air. Finn and Bubblegum watched in shock as he started to spin in circles.

"Ah!Stop, please stop!" Ice King didn't know what the glob was happening but he was getting sick and he felt like he was going to throw up from all the spinning. All he wanted it to stop, or he'll loose his lunch.

"I'll stop.." It was Marceline's voice,Finn and Bubblegum couldn't see the vampire at all. " ..Only if you leave Bubblegum alone."

"Oh, Come on!" Ice king begged as he was being held up-side down, he didn't want to leave. But he was spinning faster and faster by the second.

"Fine!" Ice king Finally yelled as he couldn't take it anymore. " Just put me down! and i'll leave her alone!" Ice king got his wish. He was thrown across the room, landing against the wall near the window, he groaned as he stood up.

"Mock my words, Princess Bubblegum!" Ice king said as he started to fly out the window. " One day you will be mine!" And then he was gone into the skies. Bubblegum felt like she was going to throw up or something. Ice King was really a old man.

"Ha,That was Fun.." Marceline laughed as she appeared floating in the air above Finn and Bubblegum,with a grin on her started at her with wide eyes, how did she lift Ice king anyway? Ice king weighted like a 1,000 pounds, But Finn knew that Vampires were very strong. so that was why.

"Soo.." Finn said awkwardly as he looked at the ground,He didn't want to stare at looked the same when she got turned into 14 last time, Only her hair was the same as it was before, Long and pink. And Beating up Ice King didn't take to long. Well, Finn didn't really beat up Ice King. He just stood there and stared at Bubblegum when he came in to save her.

"Umm..Marceline?" Bubblegum looked up at the floating vampire, She too, can feel the awkwardness her between Finn. " Can i talk to you?"

"Uh,Sure" Marceline flew down, Floating inches above the ground. Bubblegum Gently pushed the Vampire away from Finn, who watched them with puzzled eyes.

"Marceline!.." Bubblegum whispered to the Vampire as she made sure that Finn wasn't really listening to them. " I need you to take Finn away."

"Uh..Why?"

"Because, im working on the Machine And it'll be awkward if we're around each other."

"...Awkward?" Marceline had to bite her tongue from laughing out loud.

"Please, Marceline! I need time to fix it and Lemongrab might come back if i don't fix it in time!" Bubblegum's tone was now begging and she was grabbing Marceline's shoulders, shaking them back and fourth.

"Lemon-Who?" Marceline raised a eyebrow,As Bubblegum held on to her shoulders,The vampire had never heard of a name like that.

"I'll explain later... Just Please, Marceline!"

"Arg! Fine. Just calm down." Marceline rolled her eyes as she Removed Bubblegum's hands away from her Shoulders.

"Yeah! Thanks Marceline!" Bubblegum smiled as she the vampire floated in the something was around her neck,Narrowing her eyes it looked like a star necklace. " Um, What's that around your neck? Marceline?"

"Oh, This?" Marceline held on to the star necklace around her neck as she flew down. " This is something i got from Finn."

"..Oh.." Was Bubblegum replied, before she smiled at the Vampire, Forgetting about the star necklace. " Anyway thanks! I own you one."

"Pff..Whatever" Marceline rolled her eyes,but smiled at the Princess, before she floated over to Finn and tugged on his arms. Trying to pull him out of the room. " Come on Finn, Let's go on a Adventure or something."

"Y-yeah...Let's go.." Finn said sadly looking away from Bubblegum as he let Marceline pull him out of the room. He didn't want to see PB either and she never did remember when she was 13 and they had shared their first kiss. But that was like a year ago to Finn.

Bubblegum smiled lightly and waved at them as they left. She then took out her notebook and looked at the mess Ice King has done.

"..This is going to take a while.." The Princess said out loud.

...

"Come on Finn, Stop being so.. sad!" Marceline said as she flew beside,she could tell he was sad and what for?

They had just left the Candy kingdom and were now walking in the thanks to the woods, Marceline didn't feel the sun on her that much anymore.

"I'm not sad." Finn responded simply. Marceline narrowed her eyes as she flew beside him.

" Alright, Finn..If you say so." Marceline finally said as she touched the ground and started to walk like Finn. She didn't want to press his buttons or anything. It was quite between the two before Finn spoke up.

"..PB is 14 now." He said suddenly as he looked at the ground. Marceline raised a eyebrow in confusion.

"..Yeah..She's 14.." Marceline stared into space. She looked back at Finn and noticed something. He was taller than her. Marceline gasped. "What the Glob?!"

"What?" Finn stopped in his tracks and looked at her in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"..Your..Taller than me..."

y**yay! i finished this chapter! Sorry it took so long. i'm having issues with my family. See ya next time! Review please. :)**


End file.
